Evaluate $w+(-x)-\dfrac{2}{3}$ where $w = -\dfrac{5}{9}$ and $x = \dfrac{4}{3}$.
Let's substitute ${w = -\dfrac{5}{9}}$ and ${x = \dfrac{4}{3}}$ into the expression. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=} {w}+(-{x})-\dfrac{2}{3} \\\\ &= {\left(-\dfrac{5}{9}\right)}+\left(-{\dfrac{4}{3}}\right)-\dfrac{2}{3} \end{aligned}$ $= -\dfrac{5}{9}-\dfrac{4}{3}-\dfrac{2}{3}$ $=-\dfrac{17}{9}-\dfrac{2}{3}$ $=-\dfrac{23}{9}$